Harry meets the demon's daughter
by batman305
Summary: Harry Potter befriends Damian Wayne. But when he dies a sudden darkness seize him and he seeks revenge against Talia Al Ghul, the beautiful albeit dangerous daughter of Ra's. Warning! Contains heavy smut and rape of Talia. Graphic sex included. Ratings will come down by chapter 3. NO Slash!


Damian avenged!

Chapter 1.

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

AN: I know Talia founded the Leviathan but i am making her get the idea from a small group of mercenaries called the Leviathan.

Also I know that a lot of readers will be confused by this Harry. I WILL EXPLAIN the reason he is Dark in the first couple of chapters. No he is not always going to be Dark. I have this all thought out and will gradually explain. For now all you need to know is that Harry is 1)not In control of himself and 2) he is in an AU where there are few wizards and 3) Damian and he became fast friends. All will be explained. Just be patient. OH and there is graphic 'rape' in this chapter

Damian Wayne never had a normal childhood. At the tender age of seven his mother taught him to kill an opponent in ten different ways. At nine he was a PhD in economics. He was not born with one but after being trained, his memory was near eidetic capable of storing vast amount of facts and data. So it was no wonder that the one friend he had (besides dick Dick Grayson) turned out to be a dimension hopping 21 year old wizard. Harry liked Damian as a brother. When Wayne tower was under siege, he panicked and immediately apparated to the site. Only to see the lifeless body of Damian being clutched by the bat.

10 minutes earlier

"Mother call off your monster now!" Even at peril Damian hated seeking his mother's help. But he was realistic enough to realize that he was not strong enough to even survive against heretic for a minute. As heretic advanced with a sword, Damian lost hope in salvation. He grew bitter. His mother was choosing to abandon him!. In a last minute of hatred just as heretic drew back his arm for the plunge. He said in anger " I hope you suffer for this mother"

5 days later.

Harry Potter was angry. Damian was dead! It was all over the news. Of course the public thought that the scion of the Wayne family met his death at the hands of the mad crowd that attacked Gotham. But he knew the bitch responsible for it. _She will pay!_ He decided with a sudden surge of unfamiliar hatred. So with that in mind 19 year old Harry got out his time turner that he hoped to never use again. He got it for saving a life of the Goblin king, Bodrod in the final confrontation between Magical Britain and the army of Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. The thing about this particular time turner is that it does not allow time travelling in a magical community, nor does it allow to interfere with anything magical. It was because the magic inside this time turner was not able to interact or circumvent the happenings of magic. He knew he could not save Damian. Because if he did he would not need to us his time machine in the first place. And if he didn't, well he was still dead. The rule was simple. You can never go back in time to save a person. It could mess up the whole fabric of reality. But that was not what he had in mind, he wanted to hurt Talia Al Ghul. But to do that he decided to go back in her past, when she could still feel fear.

10 years previously.

"Dr Darrk. Your faction of the Assassins League declared its independence from my father's leadership. I take this is a formal kidnap attempt." The speaker was a young girl. A very alluring young girl. Small waist, red hair, with an angelic face. The split of her dress on her thigh reaching all the way up. Her bosoms begged to be touched as her full breast strained to be free of her shirt. Though her top was quite demure, man that happened to gaze on her breast were smitten with her sensuality. She was the kind of girl who could wear overcoats and still exhibit an aura of sensuality that would suppress the sensuality of every girl present.

As he peered from behind a bush, Harry was stunned. She was hot! But a dark anger replaced lust and he chided himself for his lapse in concentration. As he watched, she left with the man, Darrk or whatever his name was. He took out his ELder Wand and tapped himself on the head. A feeling of coldness trickling down from his head and he vanished from sight

"… no choice in the matter." He heard 'Darrk' conclude( stupid name! ) "And your father will pay dearly for your safe return. He will pay and pay .. as many men will pay for the pleasure of your company when I tire of you" "you would never tire of me doctor dark. Although you'll never be given the opportunity to verify that…" Harry frowned. True he wanted her to suffer, but being gang raped? His conscience was screaming at him to stop them, he was a bloody hero for Merlin's Sake! What was he doing here? How could he even plan to hurt someone in cold blood? But suddenly he heard another voice speak 'She had killed people for the sake of killing. End her! She is no better than A Death Eater'. With extreme will power his good side declared 'No one deserved such an awful fate', That was when the voice got manipulative. It whispered 'She is a trained killer, those guys try to force themselves on her and they are going to have their testicle crushed with a ninja kick. You don't need to save her' 'yes, ten years from now she can shatter their fathering prospects in a millisecond. But she is still young even for a ninja and besides she did not resist to her kidnapping. Maybe she is helpless after all' 'Are you even listening to yourself, you came here for vengeance …. For Damian's murder.' And as simple as that all thoughts of being the knight in the shining armor vanished. Compassion crushed under the heels of blind anger as he remembered Damian's broken lifeless body.

With a steadying breath he composed himself. 'I came here to avenge Damian. And I shall be the one to break her. No one else' with that in mind he extracted his wand. His plan was simple, stun Darrk and his henchman and then the girl. He planned to make it appear they were all sleeping in their seats until the last passenger had left. Then he would use Imperio to make her follow was then going to leave the train and take her to a secluded area where he would have his revenge. However, fate intervened. He was still invisible but the Time Turner somehow reacted to his magic even though he was not using the Time Turner. The Disillusionment charm had given out for a second and he was visible to alarmed eyes. A shot rang a cry he crashed to floor of the train. The men immediately was on him. With a snap decision he waved his wand and stunned 2 off them. While he used to indulge in muggle fighting with his friends and dorm mates, he was not used to the brutal fighting of these muggles who outweigh him at least four times.

CRACK! Stars burst as another henchmen he did not see hit him on the head with his immediately lost consciousness.

Fifteen miles and thirteen hours later Talia had the strangest dream. She dreamt that a vampire bat had sucked out her energy leaving her too weak to defend herself against an army. Shirtless jeering men surrounding her as she fought the first losing battle of her life. With a frown on her beautiful red lips she tried to open her eyes but found them too heavy to do so. _Where am I_! A panicked voice in her screamed. She tried to move but couldn't. She also became aware of an earthquake. The room was shaking. She frowned again. Her home in the Himalayas had never had an earthquake in the last 100 years. As she became more conscious she picked up a sound close by her. It sounded so familiar and yet so alien, rhythmic short breaths… with panic she opened her eyes with all her might and .. 'O no!'. it was no earthquake!

She was naked, her beautiful virgin body lay exposed, her legs spread wide open and on top of her Dr Darrk was … Her entire being was flooded with rage as she watched him on top of her, his eyes screwed up in concentration as he pounded into her faster..faster and faster still. She tried to push him away, to get up and show the miserable insect who he was dealing with. She was Talia al ghul! She had killed men for lesser insults. However try as she might she could not voluntarily move any of her limb. Her darting eyes immediately focused on a syringe on a table next to the bed. She could guess that whatever was causing her to lose her movement and muscle fatigue had to do with some drugs. A man was raping her and she could do nothing!

Talia was a trained ninja but she never had to endure pain. Specially because of her overly doting father who killed one of her ninja teacher for making her bleed from a sword, since then her teachers was extra careful to ensure her well being during martial arts practice. And by the time she was allowed to face real enemies, she was more than capable of decapitating them without a single hair out of place.

So the pain she had between her thighs and deep inside her was unfamiliar to her. Summoning all her will she feebly grasped the edge of the bed and tried to pull herself away from him. It failed and she was again filled with loathing of the man who had her helpless. She began to imagine ways of slowly killing him once she got free. However all thoughts were driven out when the doctor started thrusting into her even deeper and faster, her entire body jerking violently to the thrusts.

A strange feeling blossomed in her stomach. A single moan escaped her luscious red lips. Immediately Dr Darrk looked down and smiled. "you are right my dear'' his pace never slowed down as he talked, ''I cannot tire of you. Ten hours since I brought you here to my home. Countless times I have taken you and yet I yearn for more and more." As he said he stopped the brutal intercourse and leaned down and bit her breast, hard, very hard. Talia would scream if she was able to. All she managed was something of a pathetic whimper.

She looked at her breast and was shocked to see it marked by red bite marks over her pale breast. She began to wish she could have her voice back to threaten or beg. She could have settled for both

Oblivious to what was going on in her head, he continued "The first time was heavenly my dear. I am thrilled that you were a virgin before this" as he said the word virgin her redoubled his effort as though the word gave him fresh strength and it had. He had never had a virgin before and the first one was none other than the incredible beautiful daughter of his former master.

With a grunt he took both of her legs and put it on his shoulder, effectively pressing her body farther to him and also giving him more access to her. ''Your tightness was unearthly". " but don't take it wrong my dear, your tightness is still exceptional and I enjoyed the second time too….. and the third and the fourth" he said it with a slightly encouraging tone as if Talia would be thrilled to know how much her unconscious body had served him.'What!' 'The first time?' . How many times had he done this to her? And how was it possible? How was he not tiring?

With her small petite body now firmly pressed to his groin Dr Darrk pounded into her while his mouth alternately ravaged her mouth and her breast. He stopped his relentless thrusting for a moment. Talia was actually grateful that it was over. However Dr Darrk had no intention of stopping. He picked up her small figure in his arm and carried her to the far side of the room while kissing her exposed throat and pressed her against the wall with her legs around him. He held her there for a moment as he adjusted his dick and pushed into her again. The brutal intercourse started again.

Talia lost count of the number of short, quick breaths she had. With all her training she could not do anything. So she tried her best to block out the pain. With no lubrication her organ was on fire from the friction. Dr Darrk did not care about her pleasure from the sex. He was just thrusting into her pretty body with no rhythm. But deep down Talia felt lust begin to creep up and a voice inside her begged Darrk to never stop using her. "Boss there was a call for you from the leader of the Leviathan. They want to meet in two hours" a big burly Asian said from the doorway. He was trying hard not to look at the beautiful girl sandwiched between the wall and 'the boss', her naked and marked body shuddering with every thrust from the boss, her naked breast heaving in obvious pain and her doe like eyes looking around helplessly.

"Tell them I am busy" Darrk did not even give a glance to his man or even slow down his thrust." But boss you have no appointments for today, I checked" he said in confusion as he tried hard to hide his growing erection. It was unbelievable that a monster like Ra's would give birth to an angelic daughter."I will be busy….. 'breaking' in my new mistress" he smirked. His henchmen also smirked. "Again boss? You have been 'breaking' her in all morning". Talia immediately put the smirking man on her growing death list. However she felt a pang of humiliation as as the new man leered at her like an animal on display. Her petite body pressed up against the wall, her beautiful bronze hair splayed around her and sticky from cum. Darrk snarled as the man looked on at her, "what!" he snarled. The man immediately bowed his head even though he knew he was going to need the shower with her image stuck in her mind. "nothing boss" he murmured and left, closing the door behind him.

Talis thought Darrk will finish soon at the pace he was going and leave her. However due to repeated orgasms in the span of ten hours, it was taking him longer to orgasm again. So he thrust into her again and again and again and again with no sign of slowing down. Her breast bouncing in rhythm. Her mouth open in a perfect O and her hand feebly trying to push him away. However he took her from the wall and placed her on the floor where he proceeded to ravage her in different positions. Talia had no option but to allow him to invade her body and take away farther dignity from her. She had no idea why she was being punished so severely.

She had never been punished like this in her life. She was certain her father will torture and punish this man in the severest way when he received the blackmail. As if reading her thought Darrk smiled "Ah! My dear. I thought this was a way to extract an immense sum of money from your father. But on second thought" He raised her legs and spread it wide open. Her pussy was pink sore. Darrk was incidentally surprised to she the sparse hair in her nether region.

With her legs as wide open as humanely possible he looked at her almost reverently before he inserted his dick into her pussy and begin the punishment all over again." I thought, I thought it would be plain suicidal on my part. Ra's is not one to cross so openly"

Talia felt fear blossom inside him. Ra's was powerful but even he cannot know that his daughter was taken by Darrk. He had a thousand enemies. He would never expect a low criminal like Darrk to be the one to capture her. " so I thought" His thrust increase rapidly, excitedly. " Why should I even let him know who has her daughter. Why not I enjoy you as my reward?" he whispered in her ears. "But it is all because of you dear''

''You see I initially thought of taking you once, twice, thrice and then letting my men and then other paying customer to enjoy you. But I want your company all to myself. The unattainable wealth does not please me. But your body does. You are indeed the most beautiful girl on this country. And by far the best in bed. Even asleep your body took me to heaven, Imagine how it will be like when you graciously allowed me to take you after you have accepted your role as my mistress"

AN: less smut and more plot from chapter 3. Review and suggest.


End file.
